


You Belong To Me

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Jealous Louis, M/M, Ownership, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sub Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has had enough of Harry flirting with the other bandmates when he's just SO in love with him. So he intends to show how much he really loves Harry. Even if there is a little bloodshed. (Of course Harry's felt the same for ages.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

His blood was boiling and he was seeing red and it was all that curly headed little fuckers fault. Louis was fuming on the inside watching Harry touch Zayn and the raven haired boy reciprocate with less than platonic gestures. His hands would dangerously approach the younger boys thighs and he’d blush at the sensual touch to which Zayn would only wink at him and send a dirty grin his way. Lou saw this the entire time and he damn near missed a few questions due to his unbelievable rage and possessiveness at the moment. They had just gotten done an interview in London promoting their newest single and it was the usual “blah blah blah” they did for each one and this one happened to be filmed. If anyone watched the interview, which millions would, they would see how enamored Zayn and Harry were the entire time, giggling and poking each other and basically ignoring everything that was going on around them. And Louis was fucking pissed. Harry was his. And only his. He knew of his feelings for the boy from Cheshire, knew them quite well actually, he’d spent nights alone wanking furiously thinking of green eyes and dimples and large hands he wanted all over his body. He wanted to make him moan and scream and beg for everything that Louis could and would give him. But apparently this just wasn’t happening since Louis had never admitted this to him. He had been pining over the youngest member of One Direction going on a year now and he knew he had fallen for Harry, hard. So watching the boy he was in love with basically ignore him all day and be all over Zayn of all people was just pushing him over the edge. A deep scowl was etched across his face and his brow furrowed into something ugly and mean causing both Liam and Niall to ask him what was wrong several times. “I’m fucking fine, leave me alone.” He snapped at the two and they both recoiled at the sheer cold in his voice. Noticing his very ugly demeanor both Harry and Zayn looked over to see Louis staring fiercely out the window and looking ready to kill. Needless to say that since he was in such an obviously horrid mood, the ride in the van back to their flats was tense with only small conversations that Louis was not invited into.

As soon as the van stopped Louis practically flew out the door and walked so fast that he was already in the building and in a lift before any of the other boys had time to make it to the doors. The lift ‘dinged’ at his floor and he shuffled down the hallway reaching his shared flat with Harry, shoving the key in the door and swinging it open to reveal their slightly messy living room. He kicked off his TOMS and made a b-line to his room slamming the door so hard that pictures on the wall rattled. He flung off his jumper, sweating from walking so fast and being so angry his temperature rose a few degrees above normal, his face red and chest heaving slightly. Louis wasn’t the type to get mad like this, yeah he would get jealous and bit protective of what was rightfully his and Harry just so happened to be that, but he’d never felt like this before. He was pacing his room now, kicking random articles of clothing around and cursing under his breath when he heard a faint knock on his door. “Lou?” came the voice that was unmistakable. He stilled and waited knowing if he opened his mouth he’d scream at the younger boy. His door cracked open and in popped a head of bouncy curls and wide green eyes that held a look of concern and utmost care. Even though Louis was angry he couldn’t stay that way for too long seeing as Harry didn’t actually know that he was in love with him and Harry was just having fun with Zayn not knowing it was killing him slowly on the inside.

“Lou? Are you okay?” he asked tentatively, testing the waters and seeing how far he could press his best mate for answers. Louis didn’t get angry often so when he did the best course of action was to speak gently and walk on egg shells until he calmed down. “I’m fine.” he dead panned not being able to look at that beautiful face anymore. He began to slowly pace again clenching his fists tight until his knuckles turned white and the muscles in his forearm began to ache. 

“Come on boobear” hoping the nickname would at least get a smirk out of his best friend, it didn’t “tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Harry asked cautiously stepping farther into the room but dared not go too close to him. “I said I was fucking fine dammit! Leave me the fuck alone!” Louis bellowed causing Harry to jump slightly, he never screamed at him like that. Feeling a bit of courage and also a little bit of pain because his friend was upset he retorted “No! What’s got you this upset? What happened Louis?!”

Harry watched as his friend began pacing and his own anger was building inside him. Not only because his best friend was being a total prat but also because he was upset about something and that’s what made him even angrier. Something was upsetting the boy he was in love with. Harry had realized early into their friendship that he wanted more than what he had when it came to Louis, a lot more. He wanted late night cuddles and kisses and wanted to have Louis moan his name and explore every last inch of the smaller boys body until he could map it in his sleep. He had fallen hard for his roommate and there was no stopping his feelings towards him but he kept them at bay because Louis could never love him. This awkward gangly boy with messy hair and occasional break outs whose body was disproportionate as hell. But dammit if he still didn’t love him. As much pain it put him through to see the boy he loved upset he was getting more mad as the seconds ticked by and Louis was still pacing back and forth, the veins in his neck popping out and if this wasn’t such a tumultuous situation Harry would have thought it incredibly sexy.

“Lou! Tell me what the fuck is wrong, now! What has got you so mad?!” he yelled, finally fed up with his stubbornness and wanting to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong and punish whoever made his best friend this upset. “YOU! Alright?! You Harry!” Louis shouted back at him, fists and arms thrown down at his side and tears in his eyes. Louis was starting to crumble, his emotions in a virtual whirlwind and they were all starting to leak out of his body like cracks in a dam; the pressure would only make him burst wide open and flood both of them in the truth.

“What?!” He screeched in surprise his eyebrows shooting up and mouth falling open. What the hell did he do to elicit such a reaction from him? Harry didn’t remember doing anything in particular to Louis all day long, I mean he had been pretty preoccupied with Zayn for most of the day but other than that there was no reason for his best friend to be acting like this. And above all that his proclamation hurt. It stung his very core to hear that HE was the reason the older boy was this upset. But still what could he have done to deserve this?

Louis looked at him with eyes narrowed and his chest heaving and he looked absolutely terrifying. He licked his lips like an animal about to attack his prey but he didn’t move, he kept his eyes on Harry with a ferocity that he had never witnessed before. “What did I do Louis?” 

“You and him.” he spat and Harry could hear the pure venom in his voice. This side of Louis was scary and he wasn’t sure how to go about this situation so he stayed put afraid he’d be chased or worse. “Me and who?” obliviously trying to clear up the tense air that choked the room to no avail.

“Zayn.” one name he let drip from his bitter tongue. Louis loved Zayn like a brother, he loved all his boys like that, well Harry not so much but you get the picture. However, right now, he could kill. He was looking for blood to shed and the tan skinned boy with all the tattoos was at the top of his list of victims at the moment. “What about him? Why are you so angry at me and him?” he asked, this time the question was brought out of pure confusion. Why would Louis be so very angry about Zayn and Harry today? It’s not like they acted any different than usual, yes there was a lot more giggles and touches and just being silly but that shouldn’t bring upon this in his flat with the boy he loved. Before he knew it Louis was in front of him and shoved Harry hard into the wall next to the door pinning his shoulders and looking at him with eyes blown wide with what looked like lust or rage, he wasn’t sure which one. And before he knew it he felt two lips upon his feverishly pressing onto his and he gasped in shock with eyes wide open. With his mouth parted Louis forced his slick tongue deep inside the taller boys mouth and took charge licking the roof of it and tasting his cheeks. It only took Harry a few seconds to realize that his best friend was kissing him, no more like trying to eat him alive and this was everything Harry could have ever wanted. “Because you’re mine Harry.” Louis growled looking up staking ownership and full claim in this boy that he was enthralled with.

He began kissing back leaning his head down so that Louis didn’t have to stand so far up on his toes snaking an arm around the curvy waist and the other hand pressed firmly to the back of Louis’ neck. The older boy had both his arms firmly wrapped around the broad expanse of chest that Harry had and was pressing his tongue farther down his throat and bit his bottom lip hard tasting the metallic twinge of blood getting quite the moan from Harry. Teeth clacked and tongues pressed and slammed together in something animalistic and primal and it was fucking great. Louis couldn’t believe that Harry was kissing him back and Harry couldn’t believe that Louis was kissing him at all. Hands began to roam around and skin was flushed and before they both knew it Louis had walked him backwards to the bed letting Harry sit down when the edge pushed his knees to bend, their lips only parting long enough for Louis to throw off his thin shirt and shuck his pants and underwear in one swift movement, his large cock standing straight forward at eye level with Harry. 

He had only gotten his own top off before looking forward and seeing a very naked Louis and a very hard leaking uncut cock in his face, without thinking about it he sucked in the head pulling back the foreskin and loving the taste of the bitter precum leaking from Lou’s dick as he sucked in the veiny shaft farther and farther. Lou’s hand tangled in his curls and massaged his scalp with light scratches that had Harry humming serenely around the rock hard cock getting a moan from the standing boy that was aching with want. Not wanting to cum too fast and also he kind of wanted to punish Harry, he forced the younger boy off his cock already missing the wet heat of his mouth pushing him down against the bed. He climbed on top flush with him to feel Harry’s cock straining against his jeans and decided to tease him grinding his hips into the fabric cutting off the groan from beneath him by pressing a painful needy kiss onto his swollen lips. He continued teasing and pushing Harry to his limits biting down his neck hard, leaving dark purple marks that he took quite a lot of pride in. Harry was his and he was going to let everyone know so. With each bite and glorious suction he added another dark splotch against the creamy white skin of the younger boy and he’d lick the sensitive area before making a new one down his torso and throat. By the time Louis reached the now precum soaked jeans it looked as if Harry had been hit repeatedly with baseballs going down a crooked line from his collarbone to his hips. Louis grinned at seeing his handiwork on display taking the zipper in his teeth and dragging it slowly down.

“Lou...” he exhaled feeling his cock spring out and hit the slightly cool air surrounding them. He damn near choked on his next breath feeling a very wet and rough tongue lapping at his head that was gushing out the clear sticky liquid that had soaked the front of his jeans. Louis pulled back the foreskin of Harry’s huge cock surveying its shiny head and massive girth before taking half of it down his throat causing the boys hips to buck up into the wet tunnel of suction. He placed his hands onto the pale boys hips to keep him down and bobbed his head up and down in a quick rhythm moving one hand to slowly massage Harry’s large balls, rolling them and tugging them gently all while sucking extra hard when he reached the now pulsing tip of his dick. He began pumping with his other hand near the base and worked up and down the reddened shaft painfully slow, getting off on the strangled cries of this boy beneath him. Not finished with him yet he let go of the engorged cock and let it flop with a wet slap onto Harry’s toned abs. “Turn over.” he commanded and Harry didn’t dare deny him now. He was dominating Harry and the Cheshire lad was loving it and still couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

He did as he was told and got on all fours with his head braced against his arms. There was some rustling behind him and he heard something like a cap being popped open on a bottle then there was two cold wet fingers circling his hole. He yelped at the drastic change in temperature against his heated skin and heard Louis chuckle softly behind him. The older boy leaned forward still brushing his fingers against his rim and whispered throatily into his ear “Gonna fuck you Hazza. Gonna make you know you’re mine.” He simply shuddered at the declaration and felt two long fingers enter him and didn’t have time to react before they were being pulled out and pushed back in in a slow steady pace. “You like that Harry? You want me to make you mine and only mine?” Louis egged him on picking up the pace and loving the fact that Harry could only nod and was keening back on his hand. “You’re a little slut aren’t you? My little slut.” And Harry practically dropped hearing those filthy words come out of such a pretty mouth and it didn’t help that when the older boy had said it he just so happened to curl his fingers at the right spot sending waves of pleasure through his body.

“Mm so tight baby, so very tight. Can’t wait to fuck you.” adding a third finger now and speeding up his actions. His fingers were being clamped so tight he could only imagine how his aching cock would feel buried deep within the boy he loved so very much. “Please Lou, please...” he begged in only a whisper, if Lou kept this up he wouldn’t last much longer. Feeling that the green eyed boy was prepped enough he stood up and slicked his cock up with more lube loving the feeling of how wet he was and how his foreskin would glide smoothly over his large head. He lined himself up to the awaiting pink rim of muscle and pressed his tip in before slamming it in. “FUCK!” Harry yelled into the mattress, yeah it hurt alright but this was Louis, his Louis and he enjoyed the burning joy in being split in two by his huge cock. The cock that was attached to the boy he loved. He’d take it.

Louis stilled not wanting to hurt the boy too much so he let him become accommodated to his large girth and spearing length. After a few moment Harry simply shook his head with a small whimper and the boy from Doncaster began to ease in and out of the unbelievably tight ass and he had to hold himself back from letting himself release already. “Faster.” Harry spoke, his voice coarse and rigid in his ecstasy and he obliged snapping his hips in quick motions, barreling into the boy surrounding his cock. He gripped both hips in his smaller hands and quickly thrusted into Harry angling his dick all different ways to aim for his prostate and he knew he had succeeded when the sweaty back in front of him arched and a strangled “shit” slipped from the pink full lips of Harry. Their bodies were shining with sweat and their skin slapped and echoed around the room unbearably hot with sex and passion. Louis kept prodding that same sweet spot and lifted one hand and brought it down hard upon the smooth cheek of Harry eliciting a loud 'crack’ in the room and a red hand shaped welt forming within seconds.

He wailed at the furious sting on his backside and his brain flooded with contradicting feelings and sensations but before he had time to decipher anything he felt another sharp slap across the other side of his ass giving him two matching angry red marks. Harry bit his lip hard feeling the warm hand slide up his back and press through his sweat soaked curls and felt it slightly pull at them raising his head. Then Louis really tugged so that his head jolted back and he was being penetrated even harder and faster and Harry could do nothing but splutter and let out a high pitched moan and a few gasped “Lou...fuck.” 

“Yeah that’s right Haz. You’re mine now baby, who do you belong to?” he purred seeing how his eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was heavy. There was no response so Lou jutted his hips hard into the velvety vacuum of Harry and he screamed out in surprise letting out a “You!”

“Who do you belong to?!” with a violent slap to his already red ass cheeks and dragging his blunt nails down the slick back of Harry leaving five matching crimson streaks beading with blood. He hissed in pain and tensed his whole body making his ass clench tight. “You.” he spoke through gritted teeth, another slap to the ass and a skin breaking bite to his already bleeding shoulder, Louis was leaned in smearing the blood across his chest and stomach nibbling and sucking on the seeping wound he gave to Harry’s shoulder. This was his territory and he was going to leave such an impact upon its surface that no one could not recognize who it belonged to. He released his clamped jaw from the meaty shoulder and whispered heavily “Who do you belong to?” as he kept pounding away at the entirely sensitive and sore hole. “YOU! I belong to Louis!” he panted, being satisfied with his response Lou lifted himself up to stab at his prostate a few more times wrapping one hand around the now quite painful throbbing cock of Harry. It only took two pumps and wrist flick and one final prod to that tender sweet spot inside him and he was cumming, spurt after spurt of steaming white liquid spilled over the sheets and Lou’s hand. He slumped forward riding out his orgasm while Louis kept pounding away only lasting a few more strokes before the walls surrounding his pulsating cock squeezed tight and he let go of himself, pushing deep into Harry and shaking at the amazing release and feeling his own hot cum filling up the inflamed canal that was the exhausted boy he was inside of. 

Once he finally regained his composure Louis pulled out slowly and heard a slight sigh of relief with the undertone of feeling of loss and he leaned forward to press a very soft kiss to the flushed cheek of the spent curly haired boy. “Come on love, let’s clean you up.” he said brushing the damp curls from Harry’s face and took in his heavy lidded eyes and the satisfied grin upon his face. He only nodded softly before letting Lou lead him to the shower where they slowly caressed and massaged the pains and aches away until there was nothing left but steam and hot water and gentle kisses to where the numerous marks and welts were. They decided that changing the sheets on the bed could wait so they made their way down to Harry’s room and snuggled naked in his fluffy comforter with his head on Louis’ chest and they laid there without speaking. In fact neither one had said a word since they entered the bathroom and something like incompletion hung in the air. Finally coming out of his haze it was actually Harry who spoke.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?” he looked down to see two big green eyes looking towards him through beautiful lashes. “You love me don’t you?” he asked biting his still swollen lip wincing slightly as he scraped the cut there.

“Yeah Hazza, I love you.” grinning shyly and kissing the younger boys forehead.

Harry snuggled back down nuzzling his chest and nibbling ever so slightly on the nipple there. “Good, cause I love you too.” he kissed the same nipple and settled his head letting out the biggest sigh of relief that he ever had. Louis only pulled him in farther and tucked him closer to his side thanking whatever force there was that this had happened. They both fell asleep shortly after that and slept for the rest of the day and night until the morning. Harry limped slightly and couldn’t really sit correctly on anything because of the scratches on his back and the ache in his bum to which Louis repeatedly apologized for. Harry could only tell him “gentle next time babe, okay?” and he could only nod thinking fondly of the next time they could do that. And that he wanted to keep doing it forever with the boy he loved. The boy he had pined over. The boy he finally had and could claim as his.


End file.
